


Ace, Vivo 1/10

by Herminia112358



Series: Monkey D. (Pt-Pt) [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace Lives, Alive Portgas D. Ace, Brothers, Friendship, Gen, Portgas D. Ace Lives
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herminia112358/pseuds/Herminia112358
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Como O Ace Podia Estar Vivo<br/>I Have Done  This In Englis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ace, Vivo 1/10

Franky: ei pessoal! Venham ver! Esta ali alguma coisa.  
Zoro: o que é Franky?  
Franky: é um tipo de super mini barco conduzido por um tipo seminu e com um chapéu cor de laranja e um colar de perolas vermelhas.  
Robin: um homem seminu com um chapéu laranja com um colar de perolas vermelhas, essa descrição prece  
Nami: com o Ace  
Luffy: Ace o que tem o Ace.  
Broock: que é esse Ace?  
Sanji: é o irmão mais velho do Luffy.  
Usoop: sim, aquele é sem duvida o Ace.  
Luffy: onde, onde esta o Ace.  
Usopp: pouco mais frente  
Luffy: aqui vou eu!  
Zoro. Oque?! Luffy espera!  
Luffy: Ace!  
Ace: lu!  
(abraçou o pequeno macaco que lhe Caíra em sima, literalmente)  
Ace: Luffy! Quantas vezes tenho de te dizer não salteres assim para sima das pessoas quando estão perto de agua, especialmente não no meio do oceano.  
Luffy: shishi! Bom verte Ace! Ficas connosco mais tempo desta vez certo?! Certo?! Por favor diz que sim!  
Ace: ok, tambem tive saudades tuas lu, eu fico se a tua tripulação não se importar aproposito onde esta a tua tripulação?  
Luffy: já ali a frente eu saltei quando o Usopp disse a direcção onde estavas.  
Ace: pior ainda! Idiota podias ter caído no oceano e ai o que faria eu?  
Luffy: desculpa mano.  
Ace: que remédio tenho eu, já segura-te a mim e vamos lá ter com o tua tripulação.  
Luffy: mais rápido!  
Ace: ok.  
Luffy: olha a minha tripulação, ei pessoal é mesmo o Ace. Vamos subir o Sanji já esta a fazer o almoço.  
Ace: espera lu! Tenho de amarar o meu barco primeiro, não sei é onde.  
Luffy: ei Franky abre a porta 5, para o Ace guardar o barco dele.  
Franky: super.  
Ace: wowow , eu quero uma excursão pelo teu navio.  
Luffy: shishi, obrigada Ace, já vamos ainda não conheces os meus novos companheiros.  
Ace: calma lu, eu não sou de borracha para me poderes puxar tanto sem me partir  
Chopper: eles vem ai  
Broock: será que ele vai ter medo de mim?!  
Zoro: quem? O Ace? Não digas disparates é do irmão do nosso capitão que nós estamos a falar  
Usopp: o Zoro tem rasão se o Ace cresceu com Luffy duvido que ele tenha medo de seja o que for.  
Nami/Zoro/Franky/Broock/Chopper/Sanji/robin: pois  
Ace: lu! Já te disse para parares de me puxar, eu quero conhecer o Franky-san, o Broock-san e a robin-san de preferência inteiro  
Luffy: shishi mas tu andas tao devagar Ace.  
Ace: exactamente eu estou a andar, tu é que estas a correr feito tolo que até já quase que caíste duas vezes.  
Luffy: quase, mas não cai.  
Ace: pois não caíste porque eu te agarrei, dá-me mas é tua mão antes que caias mesmo.  
Sanji: será que eles se apercebem que nós aqui em sima os conseguimos ouvi-los lá em baixo.  
Nami/Zoro/ Franky/Broock/Chopper/Usopp/robin: provavelmente não  
Luffy: Finalmente! Chegamos molengas  
Ace: eu já te digo quem é o molengas. Ora toma, desiste  
(começou a fazer cocegas ao irmão mais novo.)  
Luffy: shishi eu shishi nunca shishi me shishishi vou shishi render shishishishishishi!!!!  
Ace: ai vais, vais! OH! AS minhas desculpas pela minha indelicadeza, Eu sou o segundo comandante da Tripulação do barba branca, Portugas D. Ace e o irmão mais velho deste idiota que vocês aceitaram como vosso capitão, obrigada por o atorarem e acreditem ninguém sabe melhor do que eu o quão difícil ele consegue ser quando quer, e por favor continuem a cuidar do meu maninho bebé tão bem como tem cuidado até agora. É um prazer voltar a ver-vos Nami-san, Zoro-san, Chopper-sensei, Sanji-san e Usopp-san e é um prazer conhecer-vos Franky-san, Broock-san e robin –san.  
Nami/Zoro/ Franky/Broock/Chopper/Sanji/Usopp/robin: oh! De nada nos gostamos do Luffy-san, prazer em verte conhecer-te  
Luffy: Ace, estes são os meus companheiros que ainda não conheces, o criador e reparador do nosso navio Franky,  
Franky: super bom conhecer-te Ace  
Ace: obrigada e igualmente, tenho a que dizer que infelizmente não conheci o teu mestre mas conheço o trabalho e a reputação dele e se todo o que ouvi ele estará muito orgulhoso de ti, porque aqui a sunny é super fantástica, e isto vindo de um tripulante do moby dick quer dizer alguma coisa.  
Franky: buhah! Buuhah! Buhhah! Buhaah, buhahh!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ace: o que? Eu peço desculpa eu não queria magoar-te!  
Zoro: não te enerves Ace, o Franky só esta feliz não é?  
Franky: béh bui o baior belogio bue bá becebi be balguem.  
Ace: nesse caso fico feliz, estava com medo de ter posto a pata na poça como é habito e costume.  
Luffy: esta é a robin a nossa arquiololadova  
Ace: arquiololadova? Não será arqueóloga.  
Luffy: sim isso  
Ace: não, não é isso é arqueóloga  
Luffy: arquiolova  
Ace: diz se ar-que-ó-lo-ga.  
Luffy: ar-que-ó-lo-ga  
Ace: isso mesmo lu! É um prazer conhece-la nico-san, especialmente tendo-a na tripulação do meu irmão bebé.  
Luffy: eu já não sou um bebé.  
Ace: para mim serás sempre mesmo quando tiveres 90 anos ainda serás o meu bebé. Apesar de eu estar muito orgolhoso te teres mostrado a toda gente o quão insignificante é o governo mundial, e ele tambem esta esteja ele onde estiver.  
robin: tu não gostas muito do governo mundial  
Ace: bem eles se souberem da nossa existência fariam o melhor para meterem ao Luffy e a mim, apenas por sermos relacionados com quem somos.  
Nami: referes-te ou homem mais procurado do mundo?  
Ace: como é que vocês sabem do dragona-san?  
Zoro: o vosso avo conto-nos.  
Usopp: dragon-san? Tu conhece-lo Ace?  
Ace: sim. Estive com Ele na semana passada quando ele me deu os meus medicamentos para a nacrosleppes.  
Chopper: tu tens nacrosleppes? No teus caso é hereditário  
Ace: não sei dizer, o nosso avo ou tem ou esta a ficar xexé por isso espero que tenha, e os pais do Luffy que eu saiba não tem mas eles guardam segredos da própria sombra.  
Nami: pais do Luffy?  
Ace: a sim os meus progenitores biológicos morreram de doença cardíaca e de complicações na gravides pouco depois de eu nascer, o pai do Luffy é o meu padrinho porque era amigo deles e o nosso avo adoptou me como neto depois de eles morrerem.  
Broock: eu sou o musico da tripulação, chamo-me Broock prazer em conhece-lo Ace-san  
Ace: o prazer é todo meu, uhm tu fazes cocó?  
Broock: sim:  
Nami: são mesmo irmãos.  
Ace: pois somos! Mas porque dizes isso?  
Broock: por que essa tambem fui a primeira pregunta que o Luffy-san me fez.  
Ace: e deixa-ma adivinhar a segunda fui se tu querias te juntar a tripulação.  
Sanji: mesmo na mosca.  
Zoro: para onde vais Ace?  
Ace: não faço ideia nenhuma, semanas que todo o que ouço dele e que um bando de novatos destrui o navio dele e que ele e o resto da tripulação dele morreram afogados  
Nami: se sim for o que faras?  
Ace: tenho de descobrir se de facto aconteceu, quem é a tripulação de novatos, e se alguma forma de se associarem a nossa tripulação para explicar o porque de eles resolverem um problema por nós.  
Franky: quem esse problema de que falas?  
Ace: um antigo subordinado meu , que matou um dos meus melhores amigos mesmo depois de ambos serem companheiros e amigos por mais de 20 anos.  
Broock: matar um companheiro já no meu tempo era o pior crime que um navegante podia cometer especialmente entre piratas.  
Robin: como é que ele parece talvez nos consigamos descobrir mais alguma coisa s0bre o assunto.  
Ace: tens rasão, o teach e o gordo desdentado comer tarte do meu lado direito.  
Nami/Zoro/Luffy: é o homem sinistro do bar!  
Ace: vocês viram-no onde? Quando?  
Usopp: ah, Ace eu acho que esses novatos somos nós.  
Ace: vocês mataram-no?  
Zoro: se o matamos ou não podemos garantir, mas fomos nós que abatemos a jangada dele depois de ele nos ter tentado capturar para vender a marinha.  
Luffy: não fiques zangado connosco, nós não o atacamos de propósito, ele é que nos atacou primeiro!  
Ace: eu não estou zangado convosco, estou furioso com ele por ter vindo atras de ti por saber que és o meu irmão mais novo, provavelmente só não fui atras do Sabo e da koala por não o conseguir encontrar e por já saber que eles se o apanhassem antes de mim o torturavam da forma mais lente e dolorosa antes de o entregar a minha tripulação com um lacinho ao pescoço  
Luffy: o… oque queres dizer com o…o sa..Sabo, ele…ele esta mo..mor  
Ace: bolas! Não te devia ter dito isto! Olha para mim lu, lu! Olha para mim, o Sabo esta vivo! o dragon-san o teu pai e a tripulação dele salvou-o do dragão-celestial mas o sob estava muito ferido e só ficou curado o suficiente para voltar para nós há pouco tempo e quando isso aconteceu o Sabo já tinha uma recompensa grande demais para poder vir ter connosco.  
Luffy: ele esta vivo?! E tu sabias? Porque não me disseste!  
Ace: Lu, a recompensa do Sabo e da koala tem a Quinta recompensa mais alta do mundo, só o vosso pai e o meu tem recompensas maiores que as deles, nós queríamos contar-te, mas não queiram que a tua recompensa crescesse só por seres irmão mais novo de quem és depois teres uma recompensa maiores do que mereces por isso eles só Pretendiam encontrar-se contigo depois de chegares ao novo mundo, e se te faz sentir melhor eu tambem só soube quando cheguei ao novo mundo e me cruzei com eles.  
Luffy: eu entendo, mas já agora quem é a koala?  
Ace: oh certo tu ainda não a conheces, ela é a nossa irmã mais velha  
Nami: irmã?! Muito mais velha?  
Sanji: é bonita!?  
Ace: não ela é apenas uns 2 ou 3 meses mais velha do que eu e sim ela é muito bonita.  
Zoro: ela luta bem?  
Ace: eu estava a conter-me para não a queimar mas ela deu-me uma tareia da ultima vez que lutamos e o Sabo disse que ela nem sequer estava a tentar ganhar.  
Luffy: ela é muito forte! Achas que ela vai gostar de mim.  
Ace: ela já te adora, ela disse-me que o Sabo esta sempre a contar estórias nossas a todos os membros da tripulação deles ao ponto de alguns camaradas deles como o melhor amigo deles Hundredthe Dan Hack já sabem as historias palavra por palavra mas mesmo assim ainda as ouvem sem se queixar.  
Luffy: conta mais!, conta mais! Vais ficar connosco na mesma certo?  
Ace: já te disse que gostaria muito disso se a tua tripulação não se importar.  
Nami/Zoro/ Franky/Broock/Chopper/Usoop/robin/Sanji: claro que não nos importamos!  
Franky: mas vamos ter de ver a questão das camas.  
Chopper: podes dormir na informaria  
Luffy: não é preciso! A minha cama é grande que chegue para os dois.  
Sanji: não sejas rode em fazer o Ace sentir-se obrigado a partilhar a cama contigo.  
Ace: na verdade nós os dois sempre partilhamos uma cama, eu durmo mais descansado quando sei que o Luffy não esta a fazer das deles nem aproveitar eu estar distraído para as fazer.  
Luffy: vá vamos pousar as tuas coisas e depois eu vamos mostrar-te o quão fantástica é a sunny!  
Ace: sim deixa-me só falar com o meu pai para saber o que ele diz sobre isto todo.  
Sanji: eu vou acrescentar mais um prato na mesa.  
Whitebeard: quem fala.  
Ace: olá pai  
Whitebeard: Ace! És tu filho?  
Ace: sim pai, peço desculpa por ter desobedecido as tuas ordens e fugido.  
Whitebeard: não faz mal filho, mas se me estas ligar presumo que tenhas boas noticias  
Ace: lamento mas não, ele atacou um bando de novatos que contrataram e afundaram a jangada dele durante uma corrente ascendente estando assim o corpo algores no fundo do mar se não tiver sido comido por algum monstro marinho.  
Whitebeard: estou a ver, e essa tripulação tem a certeza que ele caio a agua?  
Ace: sim, porque eles tentaram resgata-los quando viram que eles não estavam a conseguir nadar mas felizmente não conseguiram faze-lo, mas já lhes passou os remorsos quando eu lhes contei quem ele era especialmente porque o medico da tripulação é de uma das ilhas que ele atacou  
Whitebeard: bom saber, e agora vens para casa meu filho?  
Ace: sim pai, mas esta tripulação ofereceram boleia  
Whitebeard: porque eles fizer isso? Querem juntar-se a nós?  
Ace: não, eles são …  
Luffy: Ace ainda não terminaste?  
Ace: não Luffy! Espera um pouco  
Whitebeard: Luffy!? O teu irmão?  
Ace: sim, o “barba negra” tentou captura-los quando o reconheceu mas escolheu um mau momento para atacar  
Whitebeard: fica com ele. Eles estão seguir para onde?  
Marco: pai com quem estas a falar?  
Ace: olá marco, e ainda não lhes preguntei  
Marco: Ace! Estas bem? já o apanhaste?  
Whitebeard: não o Luffy matou-o antes que o Ace conseguisse apanha-lo  
Marco: Luffy? O teu irmão mais novo? Ainda estas com ele?  
Ace: sim ele ... ou melhor Luffy chega aqui se faz favor!  
Luffy: sim Ace.  
Ace: lu, o meu pai barba branca e o meu melhor amigo marco estão a preguntar para onde tua tripulação esta a ir?  
Luffy: olá! Nós vamos para a ilha dos tritões!  
Whitebeard: o que vão fazer lá?  
Luffy: o Broock e o Sanji dizem que querem conhecer uma sereia, mas só não percebo porque que eles dizem que a mão adoptiva Franky não conta por ser velha. Ah e o Franky quere conhecer o irmão do mestre dele que tambem repara navios na ilha. Porque?  
Marco: porque a ilha dos tritões esta sobre a nossa protecção já que muitos piratas vão até lá arranjar problemas com amigos nossos que não se podem defender por isso verificamos sempre que as pessoas que lá vão não tem más intenções.  
Luffy: há percebo obrigado por tomarem conta de amigos de amigos meus, e já agora robin o que significa ter uma ilha sob protecção robin?  
Robin: significa que uma tripulação pirata neste caso a tripulação do Ace, diz que uma ilha e todos os seus habitantes são como se fossem partes da tripulação por isso quem esse meter com essA ilha terá problemas com a tripulação.  
Luffy: como nós fizemos com sakura, alabasta e water 7?  
Robin: mais ou menos a diferença é que só o governo mundial é que sabe que water 7 e sakura estão sob a nossa protecção e eles não sabem sobre alabasta sem contar com os habitantes locais de cada uma das 3 ilhas, pelo contrario toda gente sabe que as ilhas do novo mundo pertencem ou a um dos 4 yonko ou ao governo mundial ou minguem porque tem a bandeira dos mesmos logo a entrada da ilha.  
Whitebeard: como é que vocês tem duas das ilhas mais importante da grande linha e um dos países mais recentes sobe a vossa protecção?  
Luffy: fui a nossa tripulação de expulsou definitivamente o cobardolas do antigo rei da ilha, e o rei Dalton que era o melhor amigo do nosso medico Chopper, a nossa companheira vivi é a princesa de alabasta que não pode continuar a navegar connosco porque o reino dela precisava dela mais do que nós e antes de partirmos fizemo-la prometer que se ela volta-se a precisar de ajuda para nos dizer, e water 7 o presidente é o senpai do Franky que nós tambem fizemos prometer que se o governo mundial o volta-se a incomodar para nos dizer que nós faríamos o nosso melhor para ajudar.  
Whitebeard: então vocês e o Ace vão para la e nos tambem que queremos tentar encontrar o corpo do traidor por isso vamos nos encontrar quando um de nós chegar ilha entra em contacto com os outros e espera lá pelo menos 2 dias, pode ser?  
Luffy: pode. Certo pessoal?  
Nami/Zoro/ Franky/Broock/Chopper/Usopp/robin/Sanji: sim! Vemo-nos lá!  
Sanji: o almoço esta pronto!  
Usopp: boa! vamos antes que os irmãos chegem.  
Zoro: sim  
Broock: hohoho zoro-san a cozinha não é para esse lado hohohoho  
Zoro: quem é que modou a cozinha de citio?!  
Chopper: nimguem, vá vamos eu mostro-te o caminho.  
Franky: Ace-nii não te priocupes que O Sanji-nii nunca deicha ninguem comer sem que esteija-mos todos sentados a mesa.  
Ace: Lu, vai andando que eu já te apanho.  
Luffy: ok, mas não demores estamos todos com fome.  
Whitebeard: meu filho apesar da situação fico feliz de todo ter corrido pelo melhor, vemonos em breve, há e estou ancioso de conhecer o teu irmão  
Marco: estamos todos Ace.  
Ace: obrigada pessoal vemonos em breve.

FIM

**Author's Note:**

> PRONTO PARTE 1 CONPLETA E O Ace ESTA VIVO E SAUDAVEL.  
> AGORA SÓ FALTA TRADUZIR DA LINGUA DE CAMÕES PARA A LINGUA DE SHAKESPEAR.  
> ERICA


End file.
